A New Recruit
by AlphaSnorkey
Summary: It was just another Normal day in Starling City, or what was normal anyway. Until a group of Assassins showed up wanting to recruit him. Hadn't he dealt with Assassins enough with the League? Who were these hooded foes and why did they want to recruit him. Only time will tell.
1. Oliver Queen

"Assassins? I have had my fair share of assassins and I can assure you. I am not interested in being one." Oliver stomped off leaving the man in the hood in the dark alley.

It was another typical night in Starling City, between the crime fighting and his love life there wasn't much time for anything else. Now things were finally some-what normal, no villains to chase or monsters to capture. The city was quiet for a change and that's the way Oliver intended to keep it. He didn't want to join some creed of Assassins and fight someone else's war. Oliver clenched the bow in his hand letting an arrow soar through the air grabbing hold of a ledge near by. As it lifted him higher he heard what he thought was an eagle screech, followed by a large shadow diving off of another building just a short distance from where he was. Thinking it quite odd, he decided it wasn't worth looking into and finished his crime-fighting for the night.

Finding his way back to the cave he heard Felicity and Diggle discussing something in what seemed to be whispers.

"Diggle, stop being ridiculous the reactor that we sent Star Labs is fine. They will have an analysis for us in a few short days and then we will find out what happened, OK?" Felicity took hold of Diggle's hand to reassure him that everything would be alright.

"What's going on?" Oliver strolled into the room placing his bow and quiver down on the table next to him.

"Nothing, everything is fine. How did the hunt go tonight?" Felicity smiled.

"Fine." Oliver thought it necessary to keep his little encounter a secret."

"Well, then that's that. Why don't we head home? Its getting late and I could use a nice.. hot.. shower." Felicity, kissed her love on his cheek, said good-bye to Diggle and dragged Oliver out of the cave and into their BMW.

When they finally pulled up to the small Victorian house Oliver got out and walked around the car opening the door for the beautiful woman in the passenger seat. The two walked up the stairs and unlocked the door. Just then Oliver stopped, took Felicity's hand and put a finger up to his lips. He grabbed the gun that sat holstered on his side. As he crept around the side of the house he saw the shadow that he had seen earlier, or so he imagined. He ran to the back of the house and as he turned the corner there stood three men. All in long jackets with a hood hanging over their head making it difficult to make out who it was behind the hood. Which felt odd considering it was usually him that hid behind the hood. Oliver pointed his 9mm at the men and warned them to show themselves.

"Oliver, please that is not necessary. We are here because our Mentor said you had refused his offer. We wanted to come and ask you to please reconsider. Our creed is, as you say, a dying breed. You have the skills and requirements needed to be one of the best assassins known to man. To help us restore our creed. We are and have always been a creed of good-natured men who only want the best for this world. It has also been brought to our attention that Starling City is a dying city. If you help us, come with us and learn the ways of our creed. We can help you, we can rebuild this city back to its former glory."

"Leave, Now." Grumbled Oliver

"Oliver, what's going.." Felicity stopped dead in her tracks at the three hooded men standing in front of her. "Umm.. who are they?"

"No one. They are leaving and don't even think about coming back. Do you hear me?" Oliver grasped the gun harder, firmer.

"I am leaving this card here, on the ground. If you change your mind please come to this address. I think you may know where it is." Oliver and Felicity watched as the three men quickly jumped over the fence that guarded their back yard. They proceeded to climb up the neighbors house and jump from roof top to roof top until they were no longer seen. Once they were gone Oliver, hesitanltly, walked over to the card that one of them set on the ground. The front of the card read "Nothing is true; Everything is permitted." On the back of the card was a very familiar address. Oliver gritted his teeth in anger.

"What does it say Oliver." Felicity slowly approached him.

"1407 Graymalkin Lane." Oliver said with a sigh.

"The Queens Mansion, your mansion?"

"Well, at least we know who bought it from Thea now."


	2. Trouble in paradise

The morning after was wet and foggy, the air smelled of rain and Oliver thought it would be a good day to get some more work around the house done. It felt odd not bring a crime-fighter as often as he had in the past. It had been almost 6 months since anything major had happened in the city. Something told him though that these Assassin's weren't going to give up just yet. Maybe he should find out more about them, find out what exactly it was that they are recruiting him for. He suddenly heard a light cough behind me, he spiraled around and say Felicity standing behind him.

"Are you finally going to tell me what that was all about last night?" Felicity grabbed a cup from the cupboard and poured herself some coffee.

"A group of Assassin's, I guess call themselves a creed, are trying to recruit me. Their leader approached me in the alley behind the club. Apparently he needs people like me to fight some people called Templars"

"Can you trust them? Where did they come from? What are Templar's?"

"I don't know, Felicity. They just said they needed my help."

"Maybe we should talk to Diggle." Felicity took a sip of her coffee.

"NO! I don't want anyone else to know about this until I can get some more information. I am counting on you to gather as much of that as you can about them. Here's the card they gave me, maybe you can get something from that quote that's on the front." Oliver handed Felicity the card.

"Come on, Oliver. You should know by now that keeping things from people gets no where and in a lot more of a mess than needed. I thought we decided not to do this anymore." Felicity said with anger in her voice.

"I'm not keeping any secrets. I will tell him when the time is right. End of discussion." Oliver walked out of the kitchen, grabbed his suit, and slammed the front door behind him. He loved Felicity and knew that she was right. But he wasn't about to let everyone in on the details until he knew exactly who these people were and what they were doing in Starling City. Hopefully Felicity could track them down.

* MEANWHILE*

"Sir, he still refused to join us. Maybe he isn't the right fit for the creed. We should move on, look elsewhere." The man approached his mentor.

"He will change his mind. Just like I did. All it takes is some good convincing and a little showmanship. He will come around, Paulo." Desmond gazed out the big window of the Queens Mansion. Hands in his pockets he decided it was time to show Mr. Queen what their brotherhood could do.

"Mentor, would you like me to get the brothers ready?" Paulo said.

"Yes, gather a few of them and meet me outside in a few minutes. I have to make a phone call."

"Yes, sir."

Desmond walked over to his desk and picked up the phone. "Hello?" Someone answered.

"Rebecca, its me. We haven't quite convinced Mr. Queen to assist us in our mission. But I am sure after a little more time here he will surely change his mind. How are things going there?"

"Not well. The Templar's somehow found out that you took some fellow Assassin's and left the country. They don't know why but we are having a hard time holding them off. They are slowly gaining more control of Italy, it's only a matter of time before they take it all. You don't have much time so please hurry. Oh, and Desmond, they have her." Rebecca's voice rattled. She was scared, and worried.

"Everything is going to be okay Rebecca. Oliver and his team will help us, they have to." Desmond said good-bye and hung up the phone. Now that he knew the danger was spreading back home he had to try even harder to convince Oliver that this was more important than anything. He knew that if he could just sit him down, explain exactly what was going on that things would change. He wouldn't want to waste one more second in Starling City, or at least Desmond hoped.

Desmond walked out of the big mansion and joined the four other Assassin's that were gathered in front. They bowed to their mentor and pulled their hoods down.

"Good, you're all here. It is very important that we convince Oliver to join us. We must not let the Templar's get their hands on the apple or gain control of our home. It is up to us to show Mr. Queen that we are good people and all we want is piece." Desmond bowed back to his brothers as they loudly said their creed's motto.

"Nothing is true, Everything is permitted."


	3. Friend or Foe

"How much longer until you will know, Cisco? This isn't just some fun lab experiment. If my brother had anything to do with this I need to know."

"Yeah, okay. I get it. Fine." Diggle slammed his fist into the table.

"Hey Dig, everything okay?"

"Yeah, just peachy. Have you heard from our Assassin friends again?"

Oliver didn't speak just shook his head and tried to change the subject.

"Any action tonight?" Diggle said.

"Well, as a matter of fact there is. It's all over the news. Someone broke into Star City bank, killed 3 people, and robbed the bank of 1.2 million dollars. However, the odd part of this is that someone has already caught the suspects and they are being held for questioning as we speak. Captain Lance said he would like for us to come down to the station." Felicity spun in her chair.

"Well, I guess we go talk to the captain." Oliver grabbed his bow and headed for the exit.

"Diggle, is everything okay?" Felicity asked.

"Cisco is taking longer than he should. That reactor is the key to, once again, finding my brother. I have lost him enough Felicity, I can't go through this again. If I find out something has happened I will be holding someone accountable."

Diggle left Felicity to sulk in the news. Andy had been gone for almost 2 months with no signs of what had happened besides the reactor they found in his bedroom. Which he brought to Star Labs for answers. He wasn't about to lose his brother again.

"So you showed up and they were already in cuffs?"

"Pretty much. Now we have a witness who claims that some men in white looking hooded robes were the ones behind it. However, since the video footage just happened to disappear, we can't confirm that. I was hoping that maybe you had an idea about who these hooded heroes are." Captain Lance took a sip of his coffee and sat back down at his desk.

"I'll take care of it." Oliver said. He closed the door behind him before Lance could get another word in. He didn't need anyone else getting involved with these Assassins and it was better that no one else found out about them.

Suddenly Oliver's phone began to ring, "Hello?"

"Ah, Oliver. I hope you don't mind that we intervened in your little problem. I figured maybe we could finally have a proper sit down. I know this all seems a bit weird but I must urge you to reconsider my offer."

"If you do not leave this city by tomorrow night I will find you and put an end to this. Stay away from my family, stay away from my city, and most of all stay away from me." Oliver, hanging up, dialed Felicity.

"I'm going to be late tonight. Don't wait up."

Oliver continued roaming the streets in search of more crime to fight. It was up to him to keep this city safe, not some lunatic hood wearing Assassins. As the night progressed, the crime lessened. It was a little too quiet and it made Oliver be on high alert. When things got quiet he knew something was going to happen.

"Hello, Oliver." A cloud of smoke hung around the man's body as his silhouette rounded the corner. The moon light hit his face making Oliver grip his bow, pointing it at the man standing in front of him.

"Dark. Finally coming out of hiding. And here I thought you were afraid of what I'd do to you if I ever saw you again."

"Oh Oliver, you sure do underestimate me. Don't be so foolish and naive to think that I would ever be afraid of you. I've heard that we had some new friends stroll into town and thought I would come see what all the fuss was about. Of course I didn't come alone."

Out of the shadows Oliver counted 10 men, all heavily armed with each gun pointing straight to him. He took a deep breath and under his breath called for backup. Damien stepped out of the light and moved closer to Oliver. He looked tired since the last time they had faced each other. His eyes sunken in with dark circles while his complexion looked much lighter.

"You see Oliver, I find it kind of funny that you are out numbered and yet you still refuse to put that bow down. You really brought a bow to a gun fight and this is why I am so much smarter than you Mr. Queen. Good luck getting out of this, I definitely think you are going to need it." Damien smirked and sent a signal to his men. Before any of them could pull their trigger a loud Hawk like sound filled the air. Dozens of men in hooded robes came swooping down on top of Dark's men. Using what seemed to be a small blade in the cuffs of their sleeve to slice their throats.

"Damien Dark. It is always a pleasure to meet a man who is weak, a coward, and has no sense for what really matters in life. I know all about you and what it is you are trying to accomplish and I can promise you I would rather die than see you succeed. Now Oliver here understands the true meaning of life. He understands that it takes compassion, loyalty, and trust to win a war. You sir, will lose. Not today, but soon. I am only sparing your life because I will not kill an unarmed man. However, do not take this lightly. You will die a long and horrible death, just not tonight. Now leave before I change my mind and sick my friends after you as well." Desmond took his sword away from Damien's throat and let him trot off.

"What do you think you are doing? You just let one of the most dangerous men go, without a second thought?! You think you can just come here and take over what I am doing here? I told you to leave and you didn't. I gave you a chance." Oliver took out his bow and let an arrow fly through the air at Desmond, whom grabbed his sword and cut the arrow in half. Before either of them realized that they were evenly matched Diggle and Laurel dropped down from the rooftop above them.

"Stop this Oliver. You two are doing nothing but wearing yourselves out. Look, we have a lot going on here Oliver and we don't to tell you that but don't you think it would be nice if we had someone else's help. These men obviously know what they are doing and are well versed in combat. He saved your life Oliver. Now stop being ridiculous and let's all just relax and talk it out like adults." Laurel walked over to Oliver and handed him his bow.

"Fine. Let's all chat." Oliver rolled his eyes. "Because that's something were SO good at."

Desmond shook his head, stood up, and whistled for his creed to move out. Oliver was angry, angry that Damien once again is now out of reach, he was almost bested by this Assassin, and he let his ex tell him what to do. I guess he had no choice now but to hear what this Assassin has to say. Maybe it would work out, or maybe he would have to figure out another way to rid of them for good this time.


End file.
